What Does Tigger Want to Make?
What Does Tigger Want to Make? is the 17th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Tigger *Candace (North America) *Tickety Tock *Thomas *Snail *Lilo *Annie *Phineas *Ferb *Cash Register *Snail Summary Candace and Tigger make things that are homemade. Recap Candace and Tigger invite the viewers into the Tigger's Clues House. They were making newspaper hats. Tigger wanted to make something else. They play a game of Tigger's Clues to figure out what Tigger wants to make. Candace gets her notebook from Tickety Tock. Trivia *After fourteen episodes, Tigger hides somewhere different. **Candace hides behind the house and will continue to do so for the rest of this season. **Drawer and thens she starts looking for the 3 clues. She found a very long strand of macaroni and followed it all the way to the kitchen table, where he sees a paw print at the end of the macaroni line, meaning that the 1st clue is macaroni. Candace and Tigger then help Phineas and Ferb with a Sock Puppet with a pattern sequence *Thomas then came to deliver the mail. In the Video Package segment, . After that, Candace found the 2nd clue on a frame. Next, Candace Lilo & Annie made Masterpieces with their shapes like a sunflower and an ice cream cone. Afterwards, she and Tigger skidoo into the the presents store to help out Cash Register buy Candace pulls out her wallet and she had 7 Orange dollars. She buys a bow which was worth 2 Orange dollars. She had 5 Orange Dollars left because 7 - 2 = 5.After that, Candace tried skidoo back home and slips on Glue (which was among the ingredients earlier) revealing a paw print on it.Candace then sees that the glue is the 3rd clue and draws it in her notebook. Now Candace had to skidoo back home to put all the clues together. *They had lemonade & a macaroni picture frame to sell. Candace had to pay Cash Register 1 Orange Dollar for the lemonade. She did so and Tigger got to enjoy it. Candace declares that she has 1 Orange Dollar left in her savings account After that, Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends *After only fourteen episodes, the lyrics to the Tigger's Clues Theme Song get updated to the most common one played until the Season Six episode "Love Day". *This was the fifth episode to use the usual No it's a clue from "Adventures in Art". **Both episodes are featured on the video Arts and Crafts. ***In Arts and Crafts. the music clip from the credits is heard from "What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?". *Tigger roared twice with the updated theme lyrics but was put into permanent use in "What Does Tigger Want to Build?". *This episode introduces Candace's macaroni picture frame, which we will see again in several future episodes. *In the Mail Time Segment, Thomas pops in wearing a newspaper hat that Tigger made for him. *In the Mailtime song, Candace's early design is used. **This also happens in "Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and "What Is Tigger Afraid Of?". **Especially when Candace gets her notebook during the rest of the episodes this season until the Season 2 premiere episode "Candace Gets the Sniffles" and the So Long Song until the season finale episode "Tigger's News!". *Starting with this episode, Candace's hair is now shorter. **But in "Pretend Time", "The Grow Show!" and "TiggerWants to Play a Song Game!", you can see few scenes where Candace's hair is shorter. ***But if this counts, this makes her the first character to skidoo along with Candace and Tigger. *Even though the Tigger's Clues theme song has changed, the retro format (until the later Season 2 episode "Tigger's Big Birthday") and the message from Candace after getting the notebook when he stands up in front of the walls (until the later Season 2 episode/finale "Mechanics!") have remained. The only other thing that has changed is her haircut but with a refreshed version of the same one as early Season 1 episodes. *Starting with this episode, when Candace tells the viewers he needs their help figuring out the clues, she is wearing her hair from "What Is Tigger Afraid Of?". This also happens during the theme song. *Although "The Trying Game" was the pilot for the Portugal, This is the official first episode for the Portugal version. Goofs *In Pistas Da Tigger version, When Duarte says Entender o que devemos fazer. Her face looks like she is angry. *When Candace says "We just got a package", a boom mic can be seen. *The audio quality is different for this episode. *When Candace follows the macaroni, there is a glitch where Candace appears to be walking outside the background of the kitchen. *as." her legs are cut off. *During the Mailtime segment, part of the left side of the thinking chair is cut off. *In the presnt store , when Candace says "Uh," there is a slight echo. Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes